Talk:Trailers from Barney's Campfire Sing-Along 1994 VHS (1995 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180827170402
SERIES *MOVIES *SPECIALS *BOXING *KIDS *FREE EPISODES *SCHEDULE *SIGN IN GET HBO *ALL CATEGORIES *COMEDY SERIES *DRAMA SERIES *FILMS *DOCUMENTARIES *VARIETY SERIES *SPECIALS *CHILDREN'S PROGRAMS * * * * * * * * READY TO VOTE? Cast your ballot on the Academy's site. VOTE NOW 00:15 Watch COMEDY SERIES Barry | Season 1 | 2018 Bill Hader stars as Barry, a depressed, low-rent hitman from the Midwest. Lonely and dissatisfied in his life, he reluctantly travels to Los Angeles to execute a hit on an aspiring actor. INSIDE1:36 Invitation to the Set WATCH Nominations OUTSTANDING COMEDY SERIES OUTSTANDING LEAD ACTOR IN A COMEDY SERIES Bill Hader as Barry OUTSTANDING SUPPORTING ACTOR IN A COMEDY SERIES Henry Winkler as Gene Cousineau OUTSTANDING DIRECTING FOR A COMEDY SERIES Bill Hader, Directed by - “Chapter One: Make Your Mark” OUTSTANDING WRITING FOR A COMEDY SERIES - “Chapter One: Make Your Mark” Alec Berg, Written by Bill Hader, Written by OUTSTANDING WRITING FOR A COMEDY SERIES - “Chapter Seven: Loud, Fast And Keep Going” Liz Sarnoff, Written by OUTSTANDING PRODUCTION DESIGN FOR A NARRATIVE PROGRAM (HALF-HOUR OR LESS) - “Chapter Seven: Loud, Fast And Keep Going” Tyler B. Robinson, Production Designer Eric Schoonover, Art Director Amber Haley, Set Decorator OUTSTANDING CASTING FOR A COMEDY SERIES Sharon Bialy, CSA Sherry Thomas, CSA OUTSTANDING SINGLE-CAMERA PICTURE EDITING FOR A COMEDY SERIES Kyle Reiter, Editor - “Chapter Eight: Know Your Truth” OUTSTANDING SINGLE-CAMERA PICTURE EDITING FOR A COMEDY SERIES Jeff Buchanan, Editor - “Chapter Seven: Loud, Fast And Keep Going” OUTSTANDING CINEMATOGRAPHY FOR A SINGLE-CAMERA SERIES (HALF-HOUR) Paula Huidobro, Director of Photography - “Chapter Eight: Know Your Truth” OUTSTANDING SOUND EDITING FOR A COMEDY OR DRAMA SERIES (HALF-HOUR) AND ANIMATION - “Chapter Seven: Loud, Fast And Keep Going” Matthew E. Taylor, Sound Supervisor Sean Heissinger, Dialogue/ADR Editor Rickley W. Dumm, MPSE, Sound Effects Editor John Sanacore, Foley Editor Michael Brake, MPSE, Music Editor Hilda Hodges, Foley Artist Rick Owens, MPSE, Foley Artist OUTSTANDING SOUND MIXING FOR A COMEDY OR DRAMA SERIES (HALF-HOUR) AND ANIMATION - “Chapter Seven: Loud, Fast And Keep Going” Todd Beckett, Re-Recording Mixer Elmo Ponsdomenech, Re-Recording Mixer Ben Patrick, CAS, Production Mixer Other Comedy Series For Your Consideration https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/curb-your-enthusiasm-emmys-fyc SEASON 9 Curb Your Enthusiasm *SERIES *MOVIES *SPECIALS *BOXING *KIDS *FREE EPISODES *SCHEDULE *SIGN IN GET HBO *ALL CATEGORIES *COMEDY SERIES *DRAMA SERIES *FILMS *DOCUMENTARIES *VARIETY SERIES *SPECIALS *CHILDREN'S PROGRAMS * * * * * * * * 00:31 Watch COMEDY SERIES Curb Your Enthusiasm | Season 9 | 2017 Larry David stars as... Larry David, living the good life out in Los Angeles and stumbling through one faux-pas after another. TRAILER1:34 Watch the Trailer WATCH CLIP3:52 Lin-Manuel Miranda Curb Fan, Fatwa Star WATCH Nominations OUTSTANDING COMEDY SERIES OUTSTANDING LEAD ACTOR IN A COMEDY SERIES Larry David as Himself OUTSTANDING GUEST ACTOR IN A COMEDY SERIES Lin-Manuel Miranda as Himself - “Fatwa” OUTSTANDING GUEST ACTOR IN A COMEDY SERIES Bryan Cranston as Dr. Templeton - “Running with the Bulls” START WATCHING Your password can be found in the FYC box you received. WATCH NOW Other Comedy Series For Your Consideration https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/barry-fyc SEASON 1 Barry https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/insecure-fyc SEASON 2 Insecure https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/silicon-valley-emmys-fyc SEASON 5 Silicon Valley https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/ballers-fyc SEASON 3 Ballers https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/vice-principals-emmys-fyc SEASON 2 Vice Principals Watch Anytime, Anywhere Enjoy HBO’s original series, hit movies, and more. HBO is available through your TV provider, existing digital subscriptions, or in our stand-alone app. ORDER IT TODAY DID YOU KNOW? HBO GO is a free streaming service for those who subscribe to HBO through a TV provider. GET STARTED FOLLOW HBO * * * * *ABOUT *HELP *SHOP *CAREERS © 2018 Home Box Office, Inc. All Rights Reserved. This website may contain mature content. *PRIVACY POLICY - UPDATED https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/insecure-fyc SEASON 2 Insecure https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/silicon-valley-emmys-fyc SEASON 5 Silicon Valley https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/ballers-fyc SEASON 3 Ballers https://www.hbo.com/emmys-fyc/vice-principals-emmys-fyc SEASON 2 Vice Principals Watch Anytime, Anywhere Enjoy HBO’s original series, hit movies, and more. HBO is available through your TV provider, existing digital subscriptions, or in our stand-alone app. ORDER IT TODAY DID YOU KNOW? HBO GO is a free streaming service for those who subscribe to HBO through a TV provider. GET STARTED FOLLOW HBO * * * * *ABOUT *HELP *SHOP *CAREERS © 2018 Home Box Office, Inc. All Rights Reserved. This website may contain mature content. *PRIVACY POLICY - UPDATED *TERMS *AD CHOICES